


Disney Through the Tears

by Yamagache



Category: Gravity Falls, ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Parapines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamagache/pseuds/Yamagache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Perry is giving the medium a hard time, Norman turns to an old favorite way of his to levitate some of the stress and tears that come with dealing with family.<br/>(Based on one of the many Head-Cannons in my head)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney Through the Tears

"How many times do I have to explain this to you son?! If you need help don't hesitate to call us!" Perry was practically screaming on the other side of the phone to the point that Norman was holding the phone an inch from his ear and could still hear him perfectly fine. 

Norman just took a deep breath. Perry wasn't finished so there was no point in trying to reason with him until he got everything off his chest. 

"Your mother is worried about you. We heard you almost missed your monthly payment on the rent!" 

The medium cocked his head to the side confused. How did Perry find that out? Norman would never willingly tell his father about any problems he and Dipper were having because they both were desperately trying to avoid this very conversation.

"Dad who told..." Norman was cut off by another string of words from his disapproving father.

"Lord knows that boy your dating isn't putting any real effort into this relationship."

Norman frowned. "Dad, you know Dipper..." Again Norman didn't get a word edgewise.

"How long have you been living together and still he hasn't found a job? It feels like your the one whose putting all the time and hard work. And I'm sorry son your job alone isn't going to keep you two in that apartment and well fed."

Again how did his father know all this? Dipper would never talk to Perry from the clear way his father was bashing him.

"Dad really how are you getting this infor..." Perry interjected once again, this was trying the Mediums patience. He rubbed his temples with his empty hand. 

"I just don't understand why your still with that, that, waste of your time Norman. Whens the last time he brought you on a real date?, and I'm not talking about those weird dates you two have where theres something supernatural involved. I'm talking about a real normal date."

And then it was said. The one word that could cast out any patience and understanding Norman was desperately trying to keep opened for his judgmental father. But the damn had broke and Norman was hurt and angry.

"NORMAL, DAD! Really?! Let me tell you a few things! First of all the only reason why we were almost behind on our payment, was because I took a short sick leave after Dipper spent weeks convincing me that my insomnia was affecting the way I was working! Second, Dipper got a job Three weeks ago and hes the only reason we were able to pay the rent in the first place! Third, The reason why Dipper hasn't taken me on a father approved style of a date, is because hes been dating me for enough years to know that I`m not interested in that basic shit! I would much rather spend a day watching my boyfriend enjoying himself whole heartedly then faking a romanticized date that neither of us like or want! If that means chasing ghosts then so be it! And lastly, I don't know who the hell has been telling you all this, whether your friends with our neighbors, have a guy spying on us or what? But It's not cool dad! That's not ok and I don't appreciate the little faith you have in us... In me!" With a shaky hand, Norman bashed the phone on the deck and fell to his knees.

Why? why did every conversation with his father start with accusations and disapproval on his fathers part and end in Norman losing his patience and hanging up on him? 

The tears were already welling up in his eyes. He just felt so frustrated.

Before he had time to convince himself to huddle in a ball and cry only to be later found by Dipper with that worried look in his eyes. Norman grabbed his I-Pod from his work bag ran to the bathroom, Sync'd it to the water proof Bluetooth speaker suctioned cupped to the inside of the shower wall, scrolled through his playlist until he found the one that always seemed to not only help the tears fall easier but seemed to make him feel better in the process and then jumped into the shower. 

Here under the pressure of hot water cascading down his body, he could freely feel every emotion he pushed back when speaking to his father. Here with a soundtrack of his favorite Disney songs blasting through the speaker he could sing his heart out while every word was tinged with the pain he was feeling. It was Normans favorite way of making himself feel better.

***

Every song was carefully chosen to make up that playlist that he only used when he was crying and Dipper wasn't there to console him like he did so well. Every song picked was a song he knew by heart and the version found on that particular playlist were all Karaoke versions. No singers to out stage him, Just the beautiful orchestral background Symphony awaiting his vocals to match words with melodies. 

The fun part was taking creative liberties, and changing some words so that the song was now an original soundtrack of his own life. 

Norman flicked the skip button a few times until he found the perfect song he felt matched the way he was feeling at this very moment. A brief amount of silence later and the familiar sounds from Mulan began playing. It was 'Reflection' playing in its Karaoke addition.

Tears still streaming down his cheeks, the medium listened until his Que came up to add his own flavor to the song. 

***

Dipper sighed as he placed his apartment key in the keyhole and let himself into his home feeling tired and sore. 

They had let him go early for the day, after he spent three hours sawing tree after tree down. They sent everyone home on account of rain. Sure it wasn't the most glamorous of jobs and it certainly wasn't the dream job Dipper had wanted, but he needed a job and he needed it now. So being a lumber jack of sorts was good enough for him, for now.

He walked into the small area they both referred to 'the living room', and plumped himself on the couch. Hearing the water running in the bathroom, Dipper guessed Norman was taking a shower and decided he could use one after as well. He closed his eyes intending on catching a few minutes of sleep until Norman got out of the shower.

But then he heard it.

Norman was crying.

Norman was singing?

Dipper quickly opened his eyes and lifted himself of the couch. Diving to the bathroom door, he slumped down against the wall. Paying attention to the melody he recognized it as 'God Help the Outcasts' A song Dipper knew Norman loved. Then he closed his eyes and listened. Listened to his boy friend sing through the tears.

"I don't know if you can hear me, or if your even there. Oh I wish you never left me, because you always cared. Now my heart is aching and I don't know what to do. I really wish my father, was a bit more like you."

'Oh no' Dipper thought. What had his father done this time? It was amazing how every time Norman picked up the phone and Perry was on the other line, how quickly it turned into a yelling match. It almost always ended in Norman defending Dippers honor and one of them hanging up in a state of anger. 

But who was he singing about?

"Grandma I miss you, when you were alive or a ghost. I lived by your teachings, and loved you the most.

Now that you've moved on, No one understands. The sadness I'm feeling, The cold in my hands."

Oh. Yeah that made sense. Ever since they moved to there apartment, Normans grandmother had decided that the little medium was now old enough to no longer need her wandering spirit, and promptly moved on. It was a very sad day for sure. Norman hadn't said a word the entire day. Just occasionally cried. Like he was mentally trying his best to come to terms with one of his oldest friends leaving. There was a lot of comforting on Dippers part, but it would take a few months for Norman to regain any sense of normality. But dipper never stopped being there because that's what a good boy friend does.

Feeling like he was intruding on very personal moment he picked himself up from the wall and walked away to leave his boyfriend to have his moment alone. 

Then Dipper got an idea. 

*** 

After belting his heart out to five songs, Norman felt lighter in the chest. Like a large weight has been lifted. Sure he still felt frustrated over his father and just thinking about it made him want to cry again but this was a good way of getting some of that tension out. 

Drying himself off and snuggling into a pair of pajamas, He walked out of the bathroom and noticed the smell. 

An aroma of stemmed rice and vegetables wafted in to his nostrils and as he began to make his way into the kitchen, then he heard it. This was a song from Sleeping Beauty... and was that a karaoke version? 

Oh God.

He walked in to find Dipper stiring vegetables and Norman realized that Dipper had no clue that the medium was standing in the door way watching his lover prepare supper. The younger boy still stiring, reached over to the dock speaker on the counter and turned up the volume. 

"I've loved you, the moment I looked into your eyes. Don't you smile, I know when your crying as the tears all but dries.

So come here, my dear, and hold me tightly until the pain subsides. Be it bullies or your family, No one can deny the spark in your eyes As my love for you grows."

Now he was whistling as he placed the food on plates. 

Turning around to place the dishes on the table he stopped in mid turn to see Norman just looking at him. Starring.

Feeling incredibly self conscious, Dipper rubbed the back of his head after he placed the dish down. "Um, yeah. So i guess you heard that?" he said while pressing pause on the music. He turned back to the stove and grabbed another plate while scooping up rice and veggies on to the plate. "Yeah, I heard you singing in the shower and thought it sounded like fun. So I just..." Before he could finish, two lanky arms wrapped around dippers waist and Norman placed his head against his back. 

"I love you." Norman spoke through hiccups and sniffles.

"I love you more." Dipper responded as he turned around to hug his boy friend and wipe away the tears.

**Author's Note:**

> It my Head-Cannon and you can't take that away from me!


End file.
